


Cesarean Birth

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Purgatory Hospital [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: C-Section, Cesarean Section, Latte - Freeform, M/M, OC, bad end cuphead, cesarean birth, evil cuphead, half-demon latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: Mugman's body is unable to push out a child on his own. So, his sadistic brother takes it upon himself to surgically remove their first child.





	Cesarean Birth

I started getting some painful contractions for approximately 30 minutes apart from each other. My baby has been pretty active as well. My breathing was labored and I was sweating profusely. My water could break at any moment.

Where was my brother? 

Where was Cuphead?!

Another contraction went straight through my body! I don’t know how much more I could take of this… If Cuphead doesn’t come soon, I’ll just have to try to give birth without him!

“Oh, sweetie, if your father doesn’t come soon, I’ll have to push without him.” Judging by the sharp kick Latte gave me, it seems like she agrees. Just as I was getting ready to get into position, I heard the door open. It was Cuphead, and he brought in the wheelchair. 

“I… I thought you’d n… never come…” I said between panting.

“I would never leave my little brother in distress.” My brother said with a sinister grin. He picked me up and set me in the wheelchair. “It’s time to bring our little one into the world.” He pushed me out of the room and took me down the hall.

I started to control my breathing and pet my stomach. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’ll be here soon.” I looked at the maternity room that we had passed.

“Cups… We-we passed it! We passed the delivery room.” I told him, hoping that he’d turn back.

“I know. We’re not going to deliver our baby the natural way. Your body isn’t capable for a natural birth.” Cuphead said with a dark chuckle. “I’m going to perform a cesarean on you.”

I audibly gulped. “Y-you mean cut… cut me open?” I asked.

“Exactly. Now, don’t worry… I’ll make sure that the baby comes out safely.” Cuphead said. “And make sure to keep you stable, because you’re more important to me alive.”

The baby kicked like she was going to burst out of me, and the pain in my lower abdomen became more intense, almost unbearable. Cuphead brought me inside the operating room and strapped me down to the cold steel operating table. He prepared me for the surgery. There’s even a mirror in front of me so I can see the whole C-section. I was given pain killers and light anesthesia. Cuphead put on his medical mask and rubber gloves, and got his tools ready and got to work.

He made an incision under my belly button, and kept it open with two metal tools that was weighed down by some force. I felt him rub the opening he’s made. He went in deeper until he got to our daughter. I felt my brother’s hand get a good hold of her head and neck.

“There she is... Our little Latte.” Cuphead said with a low voice. I can’t see his mouth, but I can tell that he is smiling beneath the mask. My brother places a hand over my stomach, and gently pushed on it while he slowly pulled our baby out.

And I watched the whole thing, and I couldn’t feel any of the pain due to the painkillers numbing almost everything. My brother gently held on to the baby by the head, slowly pulling her out of the opening he’s made. When Latte was finally out of my body, Cuphead pulled out the after-birth. He rubbed the baby’s back to encourage her to take her first breath. It took a while, but she coughed up liquid and started to loudly cry. Cuphead took off his medical mask, and I saw that demonic grin he always had. He held up our daughter and admired her as if some sort of prize or achievement.

“She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect!” My brother said with a frightening laugh. What worried me the most is him dropping her. “You did it Mugsy... You helped make this little mericle possible. And I trust you continue to keep her safe.” Cuphead placed Latte right next to me, and cut the weak spot of the cord. He later stitched my lower stomach back up. Just as the anesthetics wore off, he took off the restraints on my arms so I could hug and comfort my newborn.

Cuphead was right! She is perfect. She so little... She’s beautiful... I could not be more happier. Or prouder. I reached out to Latte and softly stroked her back and hushed her the best I could. Cuphead carefully placed me in my wheelchair, then he wrapped Latte in a dark pink towel and handed her to me. I bounced her in my arms and shushed her until her cries declined to whimpers.

“It’s okay, baby. Mama’s here. Mama will protect you.” I whispered to her. “I promise...”And I gently touch my nose to her’s. I was in pure bliss, joy, love. Nothing but positive emotions filled my heart. Cuphead pushed the two of us to my room and made sure that my baby was kept hidden, covered by a white cloth, but with a loop was big enough for me to see her through. I let her nurse for the first time, allowing her to fill her little belly with my milk.

“She’s feeding, brother. Her first meal.” The fact that I had this little one inside my tummy for nine months, was surreal. It felt like that she has always been with me... Even before I could feel her movement from inside... She’s a part of me, I’m her mother now... Her protector... Her guardian. Somebody has to be really bold, or really stupid to try and break me and my daughter apart.

Latte pushed away when she was done. The white liquid dripping from her lips and my nipple. I cleaned up the little mess as I was put back into my room. We were approached by a long limbed demon, he stopped in front of my wheelchair. I heard Cuphead growl, it was low, but very intimidating.

“What do you want?” My brother demanded.

“Boss, I smell newborn... Can I... H-have it? I’m hu-hungry…” The demon said with a low voice, his long tongue lulled out.

I held my daughter protectively close. My brother spoke out in my defence. “I do not have an infant with me, as you can clearly see. And what I do and do not have is none of your business. Now, leave me and my brother alone, before I make you leave.” My brother’s animalistic growls grew louder.

“Just one bite?” Stupidly, the demon reached out for Latte, ignoring Cuphead’s disapproval. The tip of his claw nearly got to the baby. However, Cuphead lunged forward and grabbed the demon by the throat.

“I said, FUCK OFF!” His voice boomed throughout the hospital and flames burst out of his cup. My brother’s roar even disturbed Latte, making her whimper and then cry in fear. This caught his attention and he glanced over to me and our daughter, and then he turned back to the demon and said, “I will tell you... One last time... Leave... Now...” He let go and the demon took off, tail between his legs. I gently bounced and hushed her, which got her to calm down. Cuphead approached me with his attitude completely calm. “I apologize for frightening the young babe. Let’s get you two in your room quickly.” He said. I noticed that many of the demons were staring at us, Cuphead also looked at the onlookers and gave them death glares. All the demons went back to work as if nothing happened.

“H-hey, Cups?” I murmured.

“What is it, Mugsy?” Cuphead replied.

“That demon called you ‘boss’, Are you… In charge of this place?” I asked.

“That I am little brother. And that means, all the lower class demons listen to me. And I’m the only Alpha demon in this whole hospital. Thanks to my medical skills, Old Lucifer let me be in charge of this place. Pretty cool I’d say. And I did.” In my room, Cuphead switched me from my wheelchair and onto my bed. My brother removed the white cover that shielded our daughter. Latte held on to my hospital gown, and wiped her eyes. I helped by gently touching the edge of her eyes. 

“May I bathe her? To clean off the after birth from inside you.” Cuphead offered.

“Okay.” I handed Latte to him.

Cuphead slowly dipped our child in a small tub full of water. He used a soft rag to clean her off. When he was done, he wrapped her in a soft pink blanket and gave her to me.

She yawned and snuggled up into my neck, and let out a deep breath as she took a nap.

“I’ll be back soon. With dinner to feed you, Mugs.” He looked at Latte peacefully sleeping. “Take good care of her while I’m away.”

“I will. I won’t let anyone come near her. That’s a promise.” Cuphead smiled, and leaves me with Latte. He locks the door behind him. I turn my attention to my newborn daughter. I bring her close and touch my nose with her’s. She softly cooed and held on to my nose, which made me smile.

“I’ll always take care of you and protect you. I promise…” I told her with a soft voice, and kissed her forehead. “I love you Latte…”


End file.
